fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Dzień w SPA
Chris : W Totalnej Porażce .. Sala kinowa , to nie tylko miejsce ,gdzie można obejrzeć film. Można żyć filmem , o czym przekonali się nasi zawodnicy . Jak dla mnie to jest to zwykła komedia. Kirsten , czy tam Kristen została wyeliminowana wraz z Cortney , która bez powodu wróciła do gry. No to kto nie dostanie szansy na kasę ? I kto przetrwa , kto odpadnie , dowiemy się dzisiaj w Centrum Totalnej Porażki ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z rury wychodzi kamera płosząc kilka karaluchów , z sedesu wychodzi kamera i kolejna kamera wychodzi z śmieci płosząc szczury . Kamera wlatuje przez drzwi do centrum , a przed Centrum Chris z batem bije Chefa i Rona , którzy go ciągną po śniegu. Przy fontannie stoją Caitlin , Wyatt , Jen , Jonesy , Nikki i Jude i się śmieją . Kamera przechodzi do Khaki bazar , gdzie Kirsten , Kristen i Lindsay wychodzą z przebieralni w dziwnych strojach . Na krzesłach siedzi Justin i Brigette i pokazują oceny za ich występ. Kamera przechodzi dalej , gdzie Darth walczy z Blakiem na miecze świetlne ,ale nagle wskakuje Tyler i ich wystrasza. Z boku siedzi Bobbie i śmieje się z tego. Kamera przechodzi do sklepu w różowym i zwiewnym , gdzie Sierra stoi w sukni ślubnej przed Alejandro ze związanym Codim w rękach . Kamera leci dalej do klepu sportowego , gdzie Tricia i Heather rzucają w siebie piłkami , ale nagle zjawia się Bobbbie i wyrzuca je obie na korytarz. Próbują się dobić do drzwi. Na korytarzu , stoi Cortney , która rzekomo chce podać rękę Gwen , ale wyciera w jej twarz mop . Nagle pojawia się trent i wyrywa jej mop po czym ją goni . Gwen kiwa głową niczym zauroczona. W kawiarni pojawia się Alexis , która pije kawę z Izzy , Noahem i Camilie , Nagle wszystkie trzy dziczeją . Pojawia się kula dyskotekowa i zaczynają tańczyć na stole . Noah robi wielkie oczy z zachwytu i całuje Camilie. Kamera przechodzi do Studia gdzie na kanapie siedzi Josh z Blainely . Nagle spada ekran , Josh patrzy się z pogardą na nią . kamera się oddala . Widać wszystkich zawodników na ławach i pojawia się napis Centrum Totalnej Porażki. Apartament zwycięzców '''Jen : Co ty wyrabiasz ! Tyler i Jude myją nogi Blainely Tyler : Ona mi mówiła , że lubię to robić ! Jen : '''Co .. ty jesteś jakiś nienormalny .. A no tak ta puszka za bardzo cię uderzyła. '''Jude : Heeej , ona obiecała mi mów własny show z deską . Blainely : Właśnie , więc przestań tutaj tak gwazdorzyć .. Jen wybuchła gniewem i wyszła z pokoju na korytarz. Blainely : 'A drzwi ! ''Zatrzaskuje je .. '''Jen : '''co za małpa , jak mnie denerwuje , co za damulka .. '''Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''To miała być obraza , jak dla mnie to pochwała . Nikt nie jest bardziej popularny , modny i dobrze zbudowany jak ja . '''Tricia : no wiem , od razu zaczęła się panoszyć jak nie wiem co . To mój show .. Jen : Dla twojej informacji , ja też tu jestem. Tricia : I się dziwię .. Popycha ją i idzie sobie dalej .. Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co się dzieje w tej drużynie ! Wolałabym już Alejandro , Nikki i Trenta. Dlaczego zostaliśmy rozdzieleni .. Pokój przegranych Kristen ciągle siedzi w kącie i do nikogo się nie odzywa.. Lindsay : Hej , rozchmurz się , proszę. Poprzebieramy się , rozerwiesz się .. Kristen : '''Zostaw , mnie , co ja zrobiłam .. '''Gwen : Chyba jej odbiło . Lindsay : '''Ona cierpi ,. Nie widzisz.. '''Gwen : W wcina swoje kosmetyki … Pokazuje na Kirsten , która ssie pomadkę malinową i truskawkową , umalowana niczym potwór.. Justin : '''AAAA !!! Co to jest . '''Gwen : '''Odejdzie od niej , Porozmawiam z nią . '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Hahaha , takiej zabawnej rzeczy dawno nie słyszałem . '''Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Ej , to jest moja przyjaciółka , nie jej . Tymczasem w drugiej części pokoju Caitlin : 'Jaka nuda , a właśnie , zagrasz coś na gitarze , chciałabym usłyszeć ciebie … '''Trent : '''Dzięki , poczekaj chwilę .. ''Wyjmuje gitarę i zaczyna grać melodyjkę , która bardzo podoba się Caitlin. '''Caitlin : '''naprawdę wspaniałe , szkoda ,że jednak ciągle tęsknisz za Gwen .. '''Trent ; '''Wcześniej nie dawałaś znać ,że mnie lubisz. '''Caitlin : A wiesz , nawet słodki jesteś . byliśmy w innych drużynach i nie było okazji .. Trent : Oh. Caitlin chce go pocałować , ale nagle przerywa to głos Chrisa , który mówi by wszyscy wyszli na korytarz. Korytarz Chef i Ron ubrani w białe suknie niosą Chrisa na noszach niczym boga. Chris : Witajcie , moi zawodnicy .. Tricia : '''Chyba oczy mnie pieką . '''Jude : Koleś co to jest .. Blake : Maniak z niewyżytą samooceną .. Jen : Haha .. Chris : Zamilczeć ludzie ,jak wiecie ciało to wasza świątynia a o nią trzeba dbać .. Lindsay : '''CO ? '''Tricia ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Jak można czegoś tak prostego nie zrozumieć. '''Blainely : Idziemy do SPA ! nareszcie , coś normalnego w czym mogę być dobra. Justin : Moje ciało wymaga pielęgnacji . Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Co ja narobiłam , jak ja mogłam .. ''Wszyscy idą do Spa , Gwen stara się pocieszyć klona. '''Kristen : Gwen , co ja powinnam teraz zrobić ? Nie mogę żyć bez niej .. Gwen : Spokojnie , odeszła ,ale ty możesz grać dalej . Jest to twoja prawdziwa przyjaciółka i pewnie ci wybaczy . To nie twoja wina . Kristen : '''Masz rację , musze się podnieść , bo teraz idziemy do SPA ! '''Gwen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Co się ze mną zrobiło . Ale wydaje mi się ,że to miło pomóc innej osobie . Te blond włosy coś mnie zmieniają . Na gorsze ! '''Tricia : '''Ty , Caitlin , mówiłaś już o tym Gwen ? '''Trent : Odczep się od niej .. Tricia : '''No , wasza para się ukrywa .. '''Caitlin : Skąd to wiesz. Tricia : Mam swoje sposoby . Trent ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Co za bezczelna dziewczyna , nie powinno jej tutaj być . To moja sprawa. No i Gwen .. jestem rozdarty. SPA Wszyscy wchodzą i niedowierzają w to co widzą. Maty do relaksu , Chris : '''Zmierzycie się w niesamowitym wyzwaniu . Zaopiekujecie się moim ciałem , ze względu na to ,że moje fundusze się wyczerpują i potrzebuję odnowienia. Pierwsze zadanie , przygotujecie mi wygodną , elegancką kąpiel , następnie drużyny przygotują masaż . '''Tricia : '''A nagroda.. '''Tyler : Jaka nagroda.. Blake ; Biedny majaczy coś .. Tyler : '''Lindsay to szmata .. '''Lindsay : CO !? Chris : 'Hahaha , nagroda , oczywiście. ''Chris klika w pilota i odsłania się kurtyna ze skuterem. '''Chris : Wystarczająca , poza nietykalnością oczywiście. Blake ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'O rany , co za wyrąbany motor , taki ostry i mocarny. '''Lindsay ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Nazwał mnie szmatą , mnie .. Jak on mógł . Ja jestem najlepsza. '''Justin ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Tyler się pogrąża , a ja mam okazję na ponowna manipulację Lindsay . no co , pilnie potrzebuje sojusznika. Tutaj tworzy się sojusz między Gwen , trentem , Caitlin i Kirsten. Robi się groźnie. Przygotowywanie do kąpieli ''Wszyscy ruszają i zaklepują jacuzzi , wszyscy zaczynają szukać jakiś mydeł i aromatów. '''Trent : '''Nic tutaj nie ma , kompletnie nic. '''Kirsten : '''Ja coś mam . świeca dymna . '''Lindsay ; Rzuć o podłogę i zobacz efekt .. OK ! Rzuca ją o ziemię i wybucha , tworząc zasłonę dymną. Ron : 'Wojna , szybko na ziemię . ''Chwyta za Jen i pada z nią na ziemię . '''Jen : No to jest jakiś żart . złaź ze mnie Ron ! Ron : '''Milcz pyskata nastolatko , to nie ćwiczenia. '''Ron ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Dzieciarnia nie umie dziękować za ratowanie życia. Tymczasem Jude i Tricia grzebią w szafce.. Jude : Ej posuń się , tylko mi przeszkadzasz .. Tricia : '''Nie , to ty mi przeszkadzasz. '''Jude : Zostaw mi to .. Tricia : Ty durni Zaczynają się szarpać , nagle szafa spada na nich i ich przygniata … Podchodzi do nich Caitlin Caitlin : Nic ci nie jest Jude ? Tricia : A ja to co !! Caitlin : Nie , jakoś cię nie widzę . Blainely włącza opcje bąbelek i wskakuje do jacuzzi z Blakiem. W tym samym czasie Jen uwolniła się od Rona , a dym nieco opadł . Blainely : Co za doznania , jakie to przyjemne .. Blake : '''Tak , najlepsze doznania w naszym życiu .. '''Jen : '''Ej , pomyślą ,że jesteście zboczeni .. '''Blainely : Bzdura , pokręcaj Blake .. Bąbelki są coraz mocniejsze .. Trent : Mam coś ! To są płyny do kąpieli i żel do włosów. Nagle , drzwi się otwierają ,i wchodzi Chris w ręczniku . Chris : Wszyscy na korytarz. Ja na razie wejdę i zobaczę wasze kąpiele. Trent w ostatniej chwili nalał płynu do jacuzzi swojej drużyny , Chef wszystkich wyprowadza. Chris wchodzi najpierw do jacuzzi klientów. Chris : '''Co to z smyrganie .. '''Blainely : Mclean ? Blake : O rany , ale wtopa . Chris wyskakuje i bierze ręcznik i wskakuje do drugiego jacuzzi. Widać ,że zapomina o całym świecie. Blainely : Wynośmy się póki jest rozkojarzona… Ron : A wy co tutaj robicie .. Blainely ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'No pięknie , drugi ześwirowany pomagier Chrisa . jestem ciekawa , dlaczego od początku sezonu się nie pojawił ? ''Nagle Chris wyjmuje ręcznik macha włosami i te idealnie się układają. Po tym strzela swoim uśmiechem. '''Chris : '''niech wszyscy wejdą !! Masaże '''Chris : Blondyneczki , kąpiel przygotowana przez Trenta była genialna , a co z masażem . Blainely ; '''Chris ,my też jesteśmy w grze jakbyś nie zauważył. '''Chris : '''A tak , miałem nieco zabawy , gdy u was Blake i ty mnie zaskoczyliście. '''Blake : '''No właśnie , zaskoczyliśmy . '''Chris : Serce mi prawie stanęło i to było zaskoczenie ! Lepiej się postaracie. Po dwie osoby z drużyny na masaż . A jako ,że Blondyneczki wygrały dostają ten super rozluźniający żel dla masażystów. Justin : Ja to wezmę , znam się na pielęgnacji ciała . Pokazuje zęby i rozbłyskują się . Kristen : '''Ja też nam się na masażach .. '''Lindsay : '''Nie , ja chcę .. '''Kristen : No mimo wszystko ustąpię ci . Lindsay : '''Jej ! '''Kristen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Mimo wszystko to przyjaciółka i też mnie nie opuściła. '''Tricia : Ja byłam na wielu masażach i ja z tej drużyny idę go masować .. Chef i Ron przynoszą maty do masażu , Chris najpierw kładzie się na matę Klientów Tricia : Podajcie mi ręcznik i szy6bko .. Fuj to śmierdzi.. Lindsay : '''Ojej to bluzka Tylera .. '''Tyler : '''No , ona jest mokra , wypierz ją .. '''Jude : '''Rany , ale capi. Czad. '''Jen : Co za nieogarnięci ludzie , z drogi . Popycha Tricię i Tylera i zaczyna masować Chrisa. Blainely : 'Ol nie , .. Nie będziesz się panoszyła. ''Chwyta za szczypce do wyrywania brwi i atakuje tym Jen , Jen zaskoczona , drapie Chrisa swoimi paznokciami . ten wstaje i zaczyna krzyczeć i przewraca maty .. '''Justin : Lecę na pomoc. Lindsay : I ja też ! Justin smaruje Chrisowi plecy i razem z Lindsay zaczynają go masować.. Chris ; '''Co za ulga , nie mam wątpliwości. Blondyneczki . Skuter jest wasz ! '''Cała drużyna Blondyneczek : Juhu ! Chris ; '''A z wami policzę się na eliminacjach.. '''Tricia : No ciekawe , jak z tego wyjdziesz. Jen ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : To jest wina Blainely , nie moja. Chyba mogę się pożegnać. Chris : '''No nareszcie zaczęliście. '''Blainely : To nie tak miało być . Jen : Ah tak ! Eliminacje Chris : '''Właśnie mam w dłoniach wasze głosy i widzę ,że mamy dolarówki dla .. , Blake , Blainely i Tricii. '''Blainely : No dawaj , już wiemy kto odpadnie .. Jude : Na luzie , odbiorę swoją .. Chris ; '''Przejażdżkę ? Sorki kolo , ale wylatujesz !! '''Jen : Nie , dlaczego Jude .. Blainely : Poczekam chwilę , za dwa odcinki i ciebie się pozbędę ! Blake : '''Nie taki był plan .. '''Jen : Plan ? Tricia : Co , co ty niby szykujesz ! Blainely : '''Partacz .. '''Chris : Ej , no nie szkoda wam już jego . Wskakuje pełen radości do kolejki . Jude : Odpalaj to maleństwo. Chris : Jak sobie życzysz. Kolejny gracz wylatuje z hukiem , ale Jude jest z tego zadowolony. Chris : Ile jeszcze intryg i miłości się narodzi , ile rozpadnie i ile razy zawodnicy będą mnie zabawiać . Czy Tyler odzyska w końcu pamięć i czy Jen dostanie obłędu w swojej drużynie . I co z Blainely i Jen. Czy te dwie zagryzą się na śmierć . Zobaczymy to w kolejnym odcinku . Uwaga !!! Aikkoxd nie ponosi odpowiedzialności za zboczone skojarzenia , które występują w tym odcinku. Kazdy czyta to na własą odpowiedzialnośc xD. Kategoria:Odcinki Centrum Totalnej Porażki